Black Lines
by The Great Queens
Summary: Ever wonderd about Little Tommy Q was like when he was just Little Tommy? Please Read and Respond!
1. Chapter 1

1986: Quebec, Quebec:

"Peter! Sarah! John! Tommy! Marie!" a mother of five whisper-shouted. "Come quick!" she shook the children roughly in their two shared beds. Only moments later all five children were up and tiptoeing down the what seemed like an endless hallway, being careful not to make a sound.

Once they were all safely out of the house Tommy was the first to speak. "Mere Mere? Where's Papa?"

"Hush now Little Tommy or you'll wake the baby!" his grandmother Adeline snipped.

Tommy shut- up he knew better than to piss off any adult, for he knew the consequences.

Suddenly Marie started crying and Mama and Mere Mere were trying to hush her "Shhhh". Tommy didn't get what did his obnoxious little three-year-old sister have that he didn't? She got all of the attention.

"Where' we 'goin Peter?" Tommy asked to his older brother Peter who was fifteen.

"Shut- up or you'll wake Papa!"

"Papa's not 'comin?"

"Hey Tommy 'member last summer when we went to Niagara Falls for summer vacation?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's like that, only we're 'goin for a long, long time."

"And, well Papa has to stay behind… to work…"

"Oh, okay."

"Okay children, follow me!" their mother Genevieve said, leading them down the cold, cobble stone street.

The street was deserted except for an old brown, beat- up truck.

"That's our ride" Genevieve whispered, practically gasping. After they were all situate in the truck Genevieve spoke again. "Children this is Mr. Stills, I can't tell you how thankful I am that were able to help us Steve."

"Anything to help," the middle aged, tan skinned man replied.

"How is family?"

"Great as ever; my wife's doing well. And we just had a son, too…"

"Really? Congratulations! What's his name?"

"We call him Quest; he's growing fast!"

"Why didn't you tell us! I could have brought some of Tommy's old clothes!" Adeline exclaimed.

And with that the family of seven drove away down the road with their good- friend Mr. Stills at the wheel.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Glad you guys like the story! Hope it's okay that I posted the chapter Zan! Like the writing! Enjoy! Please read and respond!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

1988: Montreal, Quebec.

This starts out 3 or 5 years later from the last chapter. This would make Tommy 8 either way.

Hey Katie, I don't know where they are.

"Peter, Sarah, John, Tommy, Marie! Time for school!" their mother screamed.

"Alright Mother!" they all screamed in unison.

They all ran down the stairs and headed for the car.

Their mother drove them to their different schools.

Peter and Sarah went to high school, John went to middle school, and Tommy and Marie went to elementary school.

Tommy's English teacher was Mr. Monet.

"Now class, don't forget tonight start our new project. Make your family trees!" Mr. Monet said as everybody left the classroom.

At Home:

"Mere Mere, can I ask you something?" Tommy asked innocently to his mother.

"Sure Tommy."

"For homework, we have to make family trees, and I know nothing about Papa's family. Could tell me anything about them?"

"Not right now Tommy. Ask me again later."

Tommy could see as he asked his mother his question, she was flinching.

Tommy came back to his mother a few hours later to ask the question again.

His mother was helping out his grandmother cook because; she wasn't doing so well around the house.

"What was Papa like?" Tommy asked his mother as she was cutting some meat.

"Tommy, can't you see I'm busy!" his mother yelled at him.

Tommy had never had his mother yell at him like that.

He ran fast from the kitchen and out the door.

Tommy ran down the street.

He had no idea where he was going.

His mother ran after him.

He was too fast for her.

She lost him when he was about four blocks ahead of her.

She ran back to the house and tried to sort out the events in her head.

She did so when she was back in the kitchen, stirring the batter for croissants. Was Tommy old enough to know the truth? The_ real _truth? Was Tommy old enough to know why they had to change their identities? Would she ever be able to tell her little boy the truth?


	3. Chapter 3

Montreal 1990:

"Alright class!" Tommy's teacher Ms. Simmons said, "don't forget to sign up for the school musical. If you do you'll get extra credit,"

The bell rang.

"Class dismissed. But Mr. Quincy please stay,"

The class of restless children scurried away.

"What is it Ms. Simmons?" Tommy asked his teacher.

"Well, Mr. Quincy, you are failing class for a number of reasons and I am concerned,"

Tommy's face went white. What would Mere Mere think of him failing? She always said "do well in school, do well in life"

"What can I do to change that ma'am?"

"Well Thomas, I'd suggest signing up for the play. If you do well, I'll pass you,"

"What's the play?"

"The Lion King"

(pretend the Lion King was out before 1994)

"Sure I'll do the lighting"

"No, no, no, no, not so fast Mr. Quincy. You have to be on stage in order to pass my class"

Tommy grumbled and left the room.

Auditions:

"Mr. Quincy, you're next!" Mr. Abney, the drama teacher shouted.

"Yes sir" Tommy said.

"What will you be singing for us?"

"Actually I will be singing and playing the piano. It is called 'When You Wish Upon A Star'"

Tommy started playing and singing. Mr. Abney watched in awe.

Tommy finished the song and there was applause all around. They were all amazed at that the 'bad boy' could sing and play piano.

"Would you mind if I asked you to sing another number?"

"Sure Mr. A. I'll sing 'I Just Can't Wait to Be King'"

_I'm gonna be a mighty king  
So enemies beware! _

_Well, I've never seen a king of beasts  
With quite so little hair _

_I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my ROAR _

_Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing _

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king! _

_You've rather a long way to go,  
young master, if you think... _

_No one saying do this  
Now when I said that, I--  
No one saying be there  
What I meant was...  
No one saying stop that  
Look, what you don't realize...  
No one saying see here  
Now see here!  
Free to run around all day  
Well, that's definitely out...  
Free to do it all my way!  
I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart to heart  
Kings don't need advice  
From little hornbills for a start  
If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count me out!  
Out of service, out of Africa  
I wouldn't hang about... aagh!  
This child is getting wildly out of wing  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Everybody look left  
Everybody look right  
Everywhere you look I'm  
Standing in the spotlight!  
Not yet!  
Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling  
Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king! _

"Looks like we just found our Simba," Mr. Abney stated.

**A/N: WE KNOW IT TOOK US FOREVER TO WRITE A CHAPTER BUT WE FINALLY DID! We are really sorry about that. Thanks for reading and reviewing for the last chapter. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to who did review. You know who you are.**

One Week Later…

"Mr. Abney posted the cast list!"

"I wonder who got the leads!"

"I heard it was Tom Quincy!"

The chatter was endless in the hallways of Tommy's school.

_Leads:_

_Simba-Tom Quincy_

Tommy saw that and groaned. When he tried out, he didn't mean for himself to get the lead role, but once he saw who he was co- starring with his thoughts changed slightly.

_Nala-Michelle Zucaro_

Michelle was the girl that Tommy had been crushing on _forever_, although he would never admit he liked the naïve brains.

The rest of the cast list was a blur to Tommy.

_Reminder: Rehearsals start tomorrow, 3PM and go until 7PM._

Tommy left for home to tell his family.

At the Quincy Household….

"Mother, Mere Mere guess what"

Mere Mere looked up from kneading the dough for tortier. Tommy's mother didn't look up at all from playing dolls with Marie.

"What is it Tommy?" his Mere Mere asked.

"I got the part of Simba in the school musical, the Lion King"

"That's wonderful petit l'un!" Mere exclaimed drying her hands off with a towel, and hugging her grandson 'Congratulations'

"Thank you Mere Mere!" Tommy said, hugging his Grandmother back. "Did you hear Mother?"

"Yes Thomas. Good for you," his Mother said not looking up from the doll.

"Thank you," Tommy said wishing that his mother would pay more attention and seem proud.

He then ran upstairs to his room.

First Day of Practice…..

Tommy entered the auditorium eager to be working with Michelle.

Tommy went to the stage when he saw the person he was looking for.

"Hi Tommy" she said waving.

"Hi" Tommy replied, looking down at his shoes, feeling shy. It was very unusual for Tommy to be shy.

"Come on class, time for practice" Mr. Abney clapped his hands and practice started.

**A/N: Even though we did not get enough reviews we posted this chapter anyway. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
